Talk:Antonin Dolohov
Alive? Changed it from saying he was "likely to have been killed" to "unlikely". If he "Fell with a scream", he was clearly still alive. :If you fall off a cliff, you might scream, it doesn't mean you'll be alive... Syugecin JK never said he was dead and the charms teacher is way to nice to kill. it would have been funny to have him be put in a body bond one last time seeing as he has be hit by it so many times. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 72.228.49.45 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :While I agree that Dolohow is not dead, remember that McGonagall told Slughorn that during the battle, they would "duel to kill". And Flitwick was a duelling champion in his youth. Just because someone is nice, doesn't mean they don't have it in them to kill if the need arises. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 14:30, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Molly Weasley for example. :I like to think that Rowling would have killed Dolohov in the end. I doubt that she would have left the murderer of such a main character alive. I think the scream was implied to make us believe that Dolohov had been slain, rather than the others such as Yaxely or Thicknesse, who had no evidence of being killed. The scream only means that Flitwick did not use Avada Kedavra, which does not surprise me at all. However, I have no proof either, until someone puts the question to Rowling herself. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 12:11, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Skill '''Opponents Dolohov defeated: * Killed the Prewett brothers during the First War - both noted to be highly skilled and powerful wizards * Hermione, Neville, Harry (Dept. Mysteries) - severely injures Hermione, breaks Neville's wand and nose (severely impairing his fighting ability), and corners Harry - and all while silenced. Harry only escapes because Dolohov was distracted. * Defeats and injures Mad-Eye Moody (Dept. Mysteries) - a famous and highly skilled former Auror * Kills Remus Lupin (Battle of Hogwarts) - a powerful wizard capable of wandless magic :Looking at all of this, I think it's clear Dolohov's one of the most skilled Death Eaters. A bit easily distracted, though. Hair Colour I entered that Dolohov had dark hair because of this passage from DH: ::Harry picked up his wand and climbed over all the debris to where the large blond Death Eater was sprawled across the bench. ::“I should’ve recognized him, he was there the night Dumbledore died,” he said. He turned over '''the darker Death Eater' with his foot; the man’s eyes moved rapidly between Harry, Ron and Hermione.'' ::“That’s Dolohov,” said Ron. “I recognize him from the old wanted posters. I think the big one’s Thorfinn Rowle.” Obviously, he can't be blonde, and saying "the darker Death Eater" rather than just something like "the other Death Eater" seems to indicate that his hair, at least, is dark. Oread 00:26, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Of course, she could be referring to the colouration of his skin, implying that Dolohov had a more mediterranean appearance. However, since she mentions Rowle's hair colour, then Dolohov as darker, it is a reasonable assumption. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:02, 17 March 2008 (UTC) I'm sure she meant his hair color, since he is described as pale several times in the books. : I agree with that. [[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 10:37, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Bald? Oh come on. This isn't even in the books and someone is looking too much at the movie casting, if the picture up for him is even correct. --Rookwood 06:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Please read our canon policy. Jayden Matthews 16:20, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Young Dolohov Can we get an image of the young Dolohov from the Slug Club memory scene? Jayden Matthews 17:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) He wasn´t a member, wasn´t he?--Rodolphus 17:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Your right, I confused him with Lestrange Sr. It was just that there was a boy in that scene who looks the spitting image of Dolohov. It might be worth getting images of all those guys, so we can identify Lestrange, Avery etc. Jayden Matthews 07:35, 26 July 2009 (UTC) True but that makes me think he is blonde Ryan Durette (talk) 21:06, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Ryan Durette Not him There has apparently been a mix up as to which Death Eaters are which. Richard Cubison was cast as Antonin Dolohov, and this is backed up by several sources including Cubsion's agency. This means that the man in this article is not Dolohov at all. Also the man you claim to be Rabastan Lestrange is actually Travers as played by Tav MacDougall. The man portryed in this article was played by Richard Trinder as seen on his Youtube account. Obviously there has been some mitake, and the articles will need to be altered as well as the images, because they are currently inccorectly portraying the characters. Would it be okay for me to do this? Jayden Matthews 16:01, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :See Forum:Unknown_Death_Eaters. That's where the Death Eater's identities were decided upon.--[[User:Matoro183|'Matoro'183]] (Talk) 11:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I think we should say he wasn't as powerful as Death Eaters Bellatrix, Snape and Barty Crouch Jr. User:Quirinus Quirrell I also think that we should have a section about his personality. User:Quirinus Quirrell Hasn't he been officially listed in the credits of Deathly Hallows Part 1 as the one who this wiki originally mistook for Rodolphus? The "Azkaban Death Eater" as credited in OotP? You know, the one dueling alongside Lucius against Harry and Sirius? Ghostkaiba297 23:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Dolohov in DH movie We can certainly say that the new image is Antonin Dolohov, because this has been confirmed Bloghogwarts.com with this new information, I doubt that Richard Cubison portayed Dolohov in OOTP.He was portayed by Arben Bajraktaraj.Pol 871 10:08, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :It is him, isn't it. That was the first thing I thought when I saw the new image. I'm going to do some digging and see if I can confirm it. Jayden Matthews 12:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, there's no written confirmation that he will be in Deathly Hallows. However, if you look at a more recent image of him, it's painfully obvious that there the same person. I say painfully, because it means that, once again we have to go back on ourselves, and change the actor, and all the images. Jayden Matthews 12:23, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Before changing the images, we ask an administrador. If everyone agrees, I will personally changing the images, no problem.Pol 871 12:28, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::We must be 100% sure before continuing. Our reputation is going to take a hell of a beating because of this. First we said that Richard Trinder played Dolohov, then I changed it to Richard Cubison because IMDB said so, and now this. It's not just the images, all the articles, and categories also need to be altered. Jayden Matthews 12:56, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Arben Bajraktaraj in Taken.jpg|Arben Bajraktaraj Rowle and dolohov.jpg|Antonin Dolohov dolohovv.jpg|it is the same individual? why we should consultPol 871 13:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Err, no, they're clearly not the same. The guy on the right is about a decade younger, and has blond hair. Jayden Matthews 20:57, July 10, 2010 (UTC) What school did he attend? Is it possible that Dolohov attended Durmstrang, because there is no mention of attending Hogwarts. And he also has Russian name so I think it could be possible. We do not know. JKR has never said. Its possible he went to Durmstrang but he most likely went to Hogwarts. Gryffindor1991 01:10, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I think he went to Hogwarts, since he(or his father) went to Hogsmeade along with Nott, Rosier and Mulciber when Tom Riddle attempted to get the DADA teacher position. Phoenix Arcturus Black 19:24, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Deathly Hallows Part 2 I couldn't quite catch Dolohov or Rowle in Part 2. What scenes does he appear in? Ghostkaiba297 00:30, August 26, 2011 (UTC) They were the two that attacked Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the cafe. Gryffindor1991 01:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : I don't think they were in the movie or at least they weren't in a scene where the focus was on them. They might have been just there. Oh yeah I just remembered seeing Dolohov in one of the scenes where when Voldemort was with his death eaters. Probably in the forest though I am not sure. 03:38, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : The attack in the cafe was in Part 1. And I remember someone saying Rowle was in the forest scene and Dolohov wasn't. Are you talking about the one with the dark hair or the one with the blonde hair, cause Dolohov is the one with the dark hair Ghostkaiba297 23:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) : He'd be talking about the darked haired one. Dolohov is seen in the Battle of Hogwarts somewhere in the Forest, standing close to where Hagrid is, somewhere behind Tony Kirwood's death eater I think, and He is seen again In the Courtyard scene when Voldemort announces Harry is dead. He is standing close to Lucius Malfoy when he is Retrieving his son again. Dolohov's father It may possible that this character is not one of the original Death Eaters, but instead, he may be his son. All of Voldemort's first followers had younger relatives which also become Death Eaters(Avery Sr., Rosier, Lestrange, Mulciber (Riddle-era)). I think that the idea of Antonin Dolohov's father was indeed, the one who went to Hogsmeade with fellow classmates when Voldemort attempted to take the DADA teacher position, should be considered. Phoenix Arcturus Black 19:22, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I think it was him. On Lupin's Pottermore information it briefly describes Dolohov as one of the oldest and most skilled Death Eaters. I take this to mean he was probably around before Voldemort was really established so it's likely him with Nott, Rosier, and Mulciber in the 1950s. You're only supposed to blow the bloody doors off! (talk) 08:45, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Antonin Dolohov, picture of him attacking the castle Antonin Dolohov, picture of him attacking the castle User:YaxleySnape :He is not very visible. And I read that his actor only appeared in the first part of Deathly Hallows.Kintobor (talk) 21:44, June 22, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Info box image Wasn't it agreed to use the previous image in the image box, after the constant edit warring that occured because of it? I'm not trying to create an arguement over this, I'm just asking. So confused. TheTARDISLegilimens (talk) 17:26, February 12, 2018 (UTC)